1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a moving picture server and to a method of controlling this server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile telephones now are capable of communicating not only still-picture data but also moving picture data (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-359076).
Moving picture data includes data referred to as “complete moving picture data”, such as data based upon animation GIF (Graphics Interchange Format), and “difference moving picture data”, such as data based upon MPEG (Motion Picture Experts Group). Complete moving picture data expresses a moving picture by connecting images in which each individual frame constructing the picture is a complete frame. Difference moving picture data deals with images in which complete frames exist at a ratio of one per several frames, and the data represents a difference in motion between a current complete frame and the immediately preceding complete frame.
Many mobile telephones are capable of reproducing moving pictures for enjoyment if the data is complete moving picture data, but some cannot reproduce moving pictures if the data is difference moving picture data.